It all changes
by Mikaylove
Summary: Emma Is sick and tired of everything... being the good girl.. not being good enough for Sean... So what will she do.. .... The only thing a girl can do... Do the oppisite of what she was been doing


It all changes... chapter 2: The party....

Emma stood at the mall remembering how chris yelled at her earlier about Sean... he was still on this trip about her love for sean. He was always getting jellous when sean would come over to help snake.. She frowned as she continued to walk. She had came here to run away and get some new stuff but somehow at every moment the party coming up that night seemed more and more tempting. She kept walking... there were some cute party dresses she bought just in case she was going to go. Suddenly she looked up at the store in front of her there in the window was a pink and black outfit, a short skirt and a shirt that would come right above emma's belly botton. It tied around the neck and was black with pink pokadots around the neck. It was cute but not really something emma would ever wear. Then she thought back to the fight with Chris and her relationship with Sean. and she smiled and went in to try it on. She walked out of the dressing room looking in the mirror. The skirt came a little below her but with the pleats, and the shirt fit tightly making her look really good. She looked at herself turning with a smile.

lady: So do you like it?

Emma turned to look at the person talking to her. the lady that worked there smiled at her.

emma: yeah actually i do... its not really me but im going for a change.

Lady: yeah...i could tell... i was just checking because if it was me id deck it all out... but it still looks cute.

Emma: what do u mean?

Lady: here let me show you something.

the lady pulled out a picture, it looked like a girl about her age wearing the outfit.

Lady: thats my little sister, when she changed, started taking after me... before she was blonde cute... like you... then she went all out...

Emma looked at the picture, you couldnt see the blonde at all, this hair was dark black with red streakes, and blue tips... The girl had three peircings.. tongue, eyebrow and belly botton..

Emma: wow... i could never do that

Lady: yeah i understand... i just thought id show you what i was talking about

Emma: thanks

Emma bought the outfit, and asked the lady about makeup to wear with it... Red and black was the answer so she bought that... and she was walking, she seen the peircing place... and looked and kinda chucked at the thought of actually peircing anything. She continued walking until she got to the hair solon.

emma was there for another hour figuring things out. but one thing was for sure... she was gonna get the point across.

Emma walked in with a jacket on, but everyone that knew her knew something had changed. Her hair was short, and blonde with pink in it. The first to see her was craig.

craig: uh emma?

Emma: yeah... hey craig

Craig: what happened to you?

He peered at her, it was dark and he couldnt see much except that for sure her skirt was pretty short

Emma: nothing, just felt like changing.

Emma put her jacket up after craig walked off.

Ellie and sean were dancing and she looked over. with wide eyes. Sean followed her gaze.

Sean: ellie... what is...... oh my god... Emma

Ellie: just what i was thinking

Sean looked over and over again, he didnt know what shocked him more, the outfit , the hair or the fact that the shiny object was sticking out of her belly botton. Emma had gotten her bellie botton peirced, or thats what it looked like. He about passed out as he seen her grab something to drink and head out into the party.

Ellie looked at sean, and knew what he wanted to do.

Ellie: go

Sean: what?

Ellie: go talk to her, find out whats going on?

Sean: but im with you

Ellie: go talk to her....... NOW

He smiled at his girlfriend and caught emma with a drink in her hand.

Sean: what are you drinkin em?

Emma: um... smernoff twisted or something like that

Sean looked at the bottle, and thats what she was drinking..

emma: why?

Sean: just wondering, so how are you?

Emma: im ok,

Sean: wheres your boyfriend

Emma: who the hell cares

Sean: you should

Emma: yeah well we got into a fight today

Sean: about what?

Emma: what else?

Sean: me again?

Emma: yup , he was yelling, i didnt catch alot of it.

Sean: ah... im sorry... i know its hard for me to be around,

Emma: no not for me... just chris

Sean: yeah, so whats with the look

Emma: what?

Sean: the hair, the makeup, the outfit... this

He said touching her bellie botton ring.


End file.
